Nisekoi: Love
by AkitoAC
Summary: Raku, Chitoge and their friends go through their highschool lifes with much comedy, drama and romance. Will the false relationship between Raku and Chitoge last? Will Onodera finally confess? What about the other girls? Do they even have a chance? Will Claude find out the truth?


**Chapter 1: Date at Gunpoint**

2nd year highschool student Raku Ichijou woke up with a nasty bed head as usual. He rubbed his eyes violently, trying to erase the heavy blur from just waking up, but rubbing it didn't make it any better. He got up and rememebered he had another scheduled "date" with a gangsters daughter, Chitoge Kirisaki. From the outside, someone knocked on the door. Raku went to go open it and who was behind that door? Chitoge, long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes wearing a black keyhole tank top, jean colored miniskirt and black, suede, flat boots with a white bag over her shoulder. "He-He-He-Hey Darling! I'm ready for our date!" Chitoge exclaimed.

Raku simply looked at her, his hair still a mess. Chitoge was obviously sweating bullets, her lips were curling, and she was trembling greatly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" A great noise echoed through the air, and a bullet hit the door, much to Raku's surprise. Raku's body trembled like drum, he took Chitoge's hand and dragged her inside quickly and slammed the door with massive force, rattling his mansion-like house. "What the hell was _**THAT**_?!" Raku asked loudly.

"It's Claude! He told me to play it off but for every mistake you make or insulting way you speak to me today during our date he's going to shoot at you!" Chitoge explained. Raku's head became ten times bigger than a normal head should, screaming at Chitoge.

"Isn't this going too far though?!" He screamed.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but once he's set on something, he won't stop! You know this already!" Raku zipped to his room quickly and zipped back out. He was dressed as if going to a prom in a full suit. "It's 80 degrees outside today! You're going to boil in that suit! Dress more casually!" Without Raku doing anything, the door slammed by itself and opened again, he was dressed in a completely new attire, this time, as if he was at the beach only in swimming trunks and slippers with a swimming float around his waist.

"It's a **DATE**! I just said that! Dress like your going out on a date! Also, **WHY** do you have a swimming float?! Can't you swim?!" Once again, the door slammed such without Raku doing anything. It opened again and he was dressed casually this time, but his clothes still looked like it was a bit too hot for the weather outside. "Dress lighter than that! And why is the door closing and opening on it's own?!" The same thing occurred again, this time, Raku was dressed perfectly for the date, black shorts below the knees, white converse sneakers, and a white graphic short sleeved shirt. "Perfect!" Chitoge yelled with satisfaction.

Raku and Chitoge had been doing this false dating for so long now, it just felt natural. Ever since Chitoge's April Fool's prank on him, they've learned to casually hold hands while walking close to one another. Though they still didn't get used to all the public attention they received. "I have to make this date **PERFECT** for me and Chitoge...mostly for me! If I mess up **ONCE** I may get shot!"

"Hey! Let's go over to the cafe first!" Chitoge said, pointing to the outside chairs under the parasols. Raku accepted and drew out a seat for himself about to sit. Before he can even lay his butt on the chair, a loud boom echoed through the air again. Raku spun horizontally, scared by the loud echoes, as he was just shot at again by Claude. Standing awkardly, he looked side to side, but saw nothing. He realized his own mistake, his failure to draw out a seat for Chitoge so she may sit down. He quickly corrected this mistake.

Raku and Chitoge began to sweat bullets with big smiles on their faces, looking on the menus. A young lady in her work dress confronted the 2 of them, confused about that loud noise. "What will you have today, she asked, smiling at them."

"I'll have the-" Boom! He was shot at again by Claude before he can even finish his sentence. Raku, startled to hell, jolted from his seat, up to the sky. The young waitress and Chitoge looked up into the sky with big eyes. A bullet hole was seen through the menu book. He landed on his seat perfectly, but his look became hysterical. "Ch-Ch-Chitoge! What would you like?!"

"Uhhh! Ummm!" Chitoge quickly scanned the menu but saw nothing of her interest.

"HURRY!" Raku roared.

"I'm trying here!" Chitoge screamed, close to tears. Boom! He was shot at again for yelling at her. The waitress ran away this time and Raku dived to the floor, since the bullet was aiming for his head this time. "Let's go to another place darling!" Raku grabbed her arm and ran faster than a race car, while Chitoge was airborne, dragged along my Raku's hand.

The day carried on exactly like this, Raku getting shot at, Chitoge being dragged along, Claude enjoying every minute of it. Sunset arrived and Raku and Chitoge spoke in low tone to one another. "Chitoge, we have to kiss when I bring you to the door. It will cement the fact that we;re going out to this guy."

"I-I-I was just thinking the same thing." Chitoge said with her face as red as an apple. The sunset shined overhead, and Raku held her hands over her shoulders, while Chitoge looked down, still beet red. The sunset gave a romantic silhouette. Raku saw that Chitoge was unable to do anything, and it was romantic for the man to take the initiative when it comes to things like this. As Raku started to blush too, he brought his lips closer to hers. They both closed their eyes, hoping for things to end fast before they died of embarrassement.

With each centimeter their lips got closer, frantic footsteps got louder. Raku opened one of his eyes to wear the sound was coming from.** POW! **Claude jumped torward Raku with a balled up fist and superman punched him, causing his head to bounce off the metal of the door to her mansion. "Cl-Claude!?" Chitoge yelled surpised and confused.

"Like I'd ever let your filthy lips touch Princess's lips! Die" Claude took Chitoge's hand, spit on Raku's lifeless body and slammed the door. Raku was there, lifeless, even when the sun completely set. He was still there. Chitoge creaped out of her room and outside in her night gown. She blushed, looking at Raku. Even if it was a failed attempt, he still tried his best. That was just him.

She knelt down and gave Raku a single kiss on the cheek for his efforts. She smiled brightly with red in her cheeks. "You're one hopeless beansprout, you know that?" She closed her door again whispering to him. "Good night." She said. While the world slept on its own terms, Raku was put to sleep under Claude's terms...forcefully.


End file.
